


Bittersweet

by laurenceno



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenceno/pseuds/laurenceno
Summary: A cute coffee shop au featuringGabriel the flirty barista&Sam Winchester the college coffee addict





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel's POV

I turned over the open sign on his door bracing myself for the morning coffee run. A few customers had come and gone ordering their morning coffee before I noticed the tall stature of boy that was one of my regulars.

This boy is terribly tall but doesn’t seem older than college age. A quite attractive college aged boy i might add.

He always buys the same thing, two black coffees to go and the first one is always drunk before he even makes it to the door of the shop. The thing that confuses me is that he makes the most disgusted face when chugging it down. 

Why would someone buy two black coffees if they didn’t like it? I decided that it was time to have a little fun with this college coffee addict.

The beanstalk of a boy steps up the counter and orders his usual coffees then moves off to the side. I pick up two cups and pull out a marker. I sneak a quick peak at him, we meet eyes and he immediately looks to the ground, cheeks red. Cute. 

On the the first cup I write whilst grinning to myself.

If you don’t like the bitter taste too much  
how about trying something sweet  
Gabriel 37* *** **90

I make his two coffees and call out the drinks. The boy collects his drinks and he starts to walk towards the door while chugging one of the coffees.

He stops for a moment when he sees something written on the other cup in his hand, he turns it around to investigate. It takes a good 10 second for him to read and register it. I witness him almost spray coffee all over himself. The boy looks around to see if anyone saw what he just did and then quickly rushes out the shop.

I hope the boy isn’t too embarrassed to come back tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam POV  
I open the door and walk into my favourite coffee shop. It’s not the coffee that makes the place my favourite but rather a barista. A barista named Gabriel to be exact. 

I don’t even really like the coffee that much if at all but it is a daily necessity with all the late nights I pull studying. And I’ve found being the giant I am just one cup of coffee isn’t enough (also this place is hella cheap). I normally end up chugging the coffee so the sharp taste doesn’t last as long, pulling faces from the bitterness.

The first time I walked into the coffee shop Gabriel was on shift. I was trying to determine how much their coffee was but I felt my eyes drawn to him. He had such a bright aura. I walked up to the counter and that was the first time I saw those bright whisky eyes. It was then I realised I had a crush.

I see that Gabriel is on shift today. I walk up to the counter and order.

“Two black coffees, please”

Gabriel flashes me a smile.

“Sure thing man”

I move over to the side to give way to other customers. My eyes make their way over to where Gabriel is making my coffees and our eyes meet. I quickly look at the ground hoping he didn’t catch me staring at him. Sure I have a crush but I don’t really have the confidence to act on it. A voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

“Two black coffees” 

I stroll over the counter and grab my coffees and maneuver my way toward the door. I bring one of the coffee cups to my lips and start downing it when I notice something written on my other cup. I turn it over to get a better look to it.

If you don’t like the bitter taste too much  
how about trying something sweet  
Gabriel 37* *** **90

I almost spray my coffee everywhere. I reread the cup again. Gabriel wrote a pickup line and his number on my cup.

I have Gabriel’s number. On my cup. That must mean something, right? I look around to see if anyone saw me almost spray coffee everywhere and catch Gabriel grinning at me. 

All right time to leave. I walk outside and immediately put Gabriel’s number in my phone. Should I go back tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like part 2, see y'all next next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of texting and flirty coffee puns.

Sam pov 

I can’t stop thinking about this morning, Gabriel, the guy I’ve been crushing on for so long actually gave me his number. I know I should be listening to the lecture, I’m sure the professor is talking about some very interesting things but I just can’t concertante. 

Like what am I going to text him? When should I text him? Should I go back tomorrow? I don’t really want to have to find a new coffee shop. I retrieve my phone from my pocket and start constructing a text. 

Sam -‘Hey its Sam, from the coffee shop’

I send it, no turning back now. I put my phone down on the table and wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I start gathering my stuff to leave the lecture hall. I pick up my phone and realise Id completely forgotten about the text that I sent Gabriel! My fingers move faster than ever to unlock my phone and going straight to the text.

Gabe –Hey Sam, I was wondering how long it would take for you to text me.

Oh shit he texted back.

Sam – Yeah sorry about that I had lectures all day today, I’m finished for today now though’

Gabe – Oh yeah? I finished my shift at Novak’s. Would you like to go out this afternoon then? I could come pick you up.

Sam – Yeah sure, I just need to pick up some coffee after that lecture; it was pretty draining. 

Sam – Want me to grab you one too?

Gabe – Yeah thanks that be nice also what college you at?

Sam – Harvard, how you like your coffee?

Gabe – I like my coffee like I like my men: either tall or with a confusing Italian name.

Gabe – Kidding, just get me something that looks real sweet.

Sam – Ok see you soon then.

Holy shit I have a date with him. I look up and find myself already in front of the campus coffee shop. I walk inside and give the Barista my order.

I should probably tell Gabriel where I am on campus or he’ll never find me.

Sam – Btw, I’m on the north side of campus next to the coffee shop.

“Sam”

I look up, the coffees are ready I grab them and walk outside. I spot a bench not too far and sit down and wait for Gabriel. My nerves are killing me. I'm scared but extremely excited at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if ill keep alternating between characters or if ill just do whoever whenever.  
> let me know what y'all think of the povs of the same event from each person boring or should i just do 1 person pov for the events.


End file.
